Love by Bellatrix
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Song-Fic com a música Love by grace by Lara Fabian. Porque Sirius e Bella sempre se amaram


**Love by Bellatrix**

**Por: SofiaBlackBristow**

_**Love by grace**_** by Lara Fabian**

Ela estava lá, e eu apenas a observava, as palavras dela transpareciam uma dor inigualável, apesar de estar triste como nunca havia estado antes, ela estava mais bela que nunca, os cabelos negros estavam mais soltos, e pareciam... como antigamente.

Os olhos estavam cobertos de lágrimas, mas nenhuma delas caia, estavam como que presas, e eu não pode, não consegui ficar ali, impávido, e toquei a fase dela, com um toque ligeiro e doce… mas ainda assim com medo, com um medo quase que idiota… mas medo é medo, é incontrolável.

**I remember the rain on the roof that morning**

**And all the things that I wanted to say  
The angry words that came from nowhere  
without warning  
That stole the moment and sent me away  
And you standing there at the doorway crying  
And me wondering if I'd ever be back  
**

Eu nuca foi dado a sentimentalismos, mas aquela mera palavra matou-me por dentro, foi como que magia, magia… eu sou feiticeiro, ela é feiticeira, e mesmo assim, eu nunca tinha experimentado uma magia tão forte, algo dentro de mim parecia gritar a plenos pulmões, para ir em frente, para a amar sem medos… mas…

**I said I didn't come here to leave you  
I didn't come here to lose  
I didn't come here believing I would ever be  
away from you  
I didn't come here to find out  
There's a weakness in my faith  
I was brought here by the power of love  
Love by grace  
**

Eu olhei em volta, tantos anos depois, estamos na casa à que eu jurei nunca mais voltar, estamos no berço do Toujour Pur inglês, estamos no sitio que comporta rolos e rolos de pergaminho de história e tradições que têm subjacentes os princípios que eu sempre repugnei e que ela sempre aceitou com orgulho, princípios esses que ditaram o nosso final trágico, que nos impediram de seguir em frente, e nos mantiveram presos a memórias dolorosas, dolorosamente frias…

**And I remember the road just went on forever  
Just couldn't seem to turn that car around  
'Till in the distance like a long lost treasure  
A phone booth that just could not be found  
And you standing there at the doorway waiting  
And the moment when we laid back down  
**

Voltei a realidade, e olhei-a, e o meu coração parou, parou no momento em que os meus olhos a encontraram, parecia não aguentar mais, e de repente deixou-se cair no chão, puxou os joelhos para si e escondeu a cabeça entre as pernas, deixando as lágrimas caírem, e eu não pode aguentar mais, puxei-a para cima suavemente pela mão, num gesto terno, quase que impossível vindo dele, e então eles podiam-se olhar nos olhos, ela podia ver-se reflectida nos olhos azuis manchados a cinzento, ela conseguia ver a imagem que ele tinha dela, uma imagem repleta de amor, de um amor que ela sempre desejará mas que nunca se achará digna.

**That was just a moment in time  
And one we'll never forget  
One we can leave behind  
'Cause when there was doubt  
You'll remember I said  
**

Eu abracei-a, puxei para junto de mim, com medo que ela se evapora-se para sempre e ficamos assim, durante uma infinidade, quase que o tempo tinha parado para nos ver, como se fossemos uma pintura linda, e num momento perfeito, quase que divinal, e eu juro, mas juro mesmo que não sei o que me passou pela cabeça, mas o que passou foi o acto mais iluminado que alguma vez tive, eu beijei-a, beijei doce e terno, e desejei que ficássemos assim para sempre.

**  
****I didn't come here believing I would ever be  
away from you  
I didn't come here to find out  
There's a weakness in my faith  
I was brought here by the power of love  
I was brought here by the power of love  
Love by grace**

A única coisa que captei do teu discurso, foi a palavra, Amo-te, e eu apenas respondi, com uma palavra tão bela como a dela, respondi "Amo-te eternamente".

E a partir dali, eu jurei, jurei perante ti que te amaria eternamente e que iríamos ficar juntos, acontece-se o que acontece-se.

FIM


End file.
